Midwinter Dream
by Altena
Summary: After the betrayal of Conrad, Yuuri seeks the embrace of Wolfram. Shonen-ai, YuuriWolfram
1. Default Chapter

After the betrayal of Conrad, Yuuri seeks the embrace of Wolfram. Shonen-ai Yuuri/Wolfram

It was a midwinter night, fresh white snow littered the ground like soft velvet. The sound of silence filled the cool crisp air. All the castle's inhabitances were all in a deep slumber, except for two. Bare feet echoed throughout the dark halls, with the little rustling sounds, here and there. Plagued with dark dreams and the absence of Yuuri's warm, Wolfram treaded down a wide passageway with steadfast determination written on his heart-shaped face.

The shock of Conrad's betrayal was finally beginning to seep into the mind of the young Mao. Over the past three days since the incident, Yuuri forced himself to smile and act strong. Though they didn't say it, Yuuri could tell that the others knew of his pain. The most concerned was Wolfram, who seemed to be constantly at his side. However, despite his fiancé's good intentions, he felt like he needed space to heal the wound deeply embedded in his heart. Yet, at the same time he didn't want to hurt the fair-haired prince. In truth, he didn't really know or understand what feeling he had for Wolfram. As a result, he was unable to sleep and wandered aimlessly until he found himself arriving at two cast iron doors. The doors to the treasury room. And so, he sat in cold darkness of the room beside the demonic sword in deep thought.

Arriving at his destination, Wolfram gently pushed the cast iron doors open. Inside he noticed the shivering, boyish form of Yuuri, who sat in a deep sleep beside the altar of the legendary Morgif. He couldn't help but smile because despite the rejection he received, the prince truly loved Yuuri. It wasn't because of the accidental proposal but, the strength hidden behind the golden rays of kindness that drew him to Yuuri. Suddenly, Yuuri's shivering began to increase and as a sign of devotion to him, Wolfram sat on the Mao's lap and began to summon heat from his fire magic. And gently wrapped himself around Yuuri like a warm blanket and laid his head in the crook of Yuuri's neck. They laid together like for several moments. Suddenly, Yuuri began to stir and dark eyes slowly opened. "Wolfram…?"

to be continued…

Wow, I finally typed my first fanfic! So, how did everyone like it? Any suggestions? Thanks!

Altena


	2. Midwinter Dream part 2

After the betrayal of Conrad, Yuuri seeks the embrace of Wolfram. Shonen-ai, Yuuri/Wolfram

Sorry it took so long to post, I've been very busy lately. Anyway, on to part 2:

Wolfram?

But, all the response Yuuri got was the gentle rise and fall of Wolfram's sleeping form, which was curled on his chest like a napping feline. The temptation of the golden mane before him was too great for his dwindling self-control. As a result he found himself softly stroking the fine hair between his tan fingers. He couldn't explain it but Yuuri felt at ease with the prince in his arms like this. "Maybe this is what it means to fall in love..."thought a blissful Mao. However, the winter night's icy air began to claw its way to Yuuri's exposed skin causing him shiver violently, despite Wolfram's previous attempts to warm him. Making the decision to move back to the warmth of his bedroom, Yuuri lifted a surprising light Wolfram over his shoulder and began to tread through the quiet corridors.

Dawn broke through the thick night sky and songbirds of dawn filled with the midmorning air with their sweet melodies. Villagers and castle dwellers alike also began their morning rituals before performing their daily duties. Gunter, who was heading toward the lavish royal, bathes noticed what appeared to be a doll lying forgotten in the damp morning grass. A closer look confirmed this. It was Greta's Yuuri doll. "That odd, she always keeps it close at all times" pondered a worried Gunter.

In a different part of the castle, roamed a somewhat drowsy Gwendal. He was on his way to awaken the castle's only full human inhabitant, Greta. When he too noticed something out of the ordinary, but on a larger scale. The doors to Greta's sleeping chamber were torn from the hinges and parts of the door lied scattered in shards upon the stone floor. Inside the drapes and bed linens were severely shredded and pillow feathers scattered the room. There were also clear signs of a struggle. Greta had been kidnapped.

"Mao-sama! Mao-sama!" The doors of Yuuri's chambers busted open with a desperate force. The room's two inhabitance embraced in each other's arms awoke with a start. They found themselves staring wide-eyed at the panicked faces of Gunter and Gwendal. "I-I'm sorry!" stammered a babbled blushing Gunter. The stern Gwendal also turned a sharp shade of re as well, but quickly regained his composer and said "Yuuri… Greta has been kidnapped." "WHAT!" yelled the royal couple in unison. "Surely, someone heard or saw something," said a worried Wolfram. "No I'm afraid not, the guard on duty last night was knocked out and found tied up in the broom closet this morning. He claims to have seen nothing.The only clue we have is that the intruders knew this castle well in order to avoid unwanted conflict," quickly reported Gwendal. "Could… could it have been HIM?" asked a pained Yuuri. "Yes, more than likely."

To be continued….


End file.
